


A Traffic in Dreams

by JJJunky



Category: Miami Vice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crockett is missing. Can Tubbs find him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traffic in Dreams

A Traffic in Dreams  
By JJJunky

 

"Babysitters!" A disgusted Sonny Crockett preceded his partner into the busy squad room. "Since when has vice been composed of babysitters?"

His steps more hurried than normal in an effort to keep pace, Tubbs breathlessly stated, "Since now, per Castillo's orders. With six presidential candidates in town at the same time all the divisions are doing double duty."

Sonny's face accurately revealed his feelings about Castillo's orders. Stepping into the elevator, he tried to calm his volatile temper, but the slow silent ride only increased his impatience. As the elevator jerked to a halt, he walked briskly through the partially open doors. Nodding absently to the duty officer on the front desk, he growled, "I tell you Rico sometimes I wonder about this job. First we're wiping noses, then we're wiping asses."

"Do you want Miami to become another Dallas or Memphis?" asked Tubbs visibly recoiling as they walked into the heat of an unusually hot Florida day.

Sonny took a deep breath before an involuntary smile creased his face. "Partner, you do have a way of putting things in perspec¬tive."

"Does that mean we're going to James Williams' campaign headquarters?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"No," Tubbs succinctly stated before climbing into the passen¬ger seat of his partner's car.

"Then I guess we're on our way."

The drive was far too short in Sonny's opinion. It wasn't that he had anything against James Williams as a presidential candidate. Hell, he wasn't even certain anymore who was running. And, to be truthful, he really didn't care. So far, his dealings with the Feder¬al Government had been far from amiable and it didn't seem to make a difference who was president at the time.

What made him angry was the fact that while they were "babysitting" some political bigwig, real babies were dying from a drug overdose. Drugs that he and Rico might, if left to do their jobs, have been able to keep off the street.

No matter how often he saw it, he couldn't remain detached when he encountered ten and eleven year old kids virtually committing suicide. Their blood vessels blasted from the inside by a drug injected into veins too debilitated to with stand another attack. How many kids would die while they babysat a man whose bodyguards already numbered in double digits?

# # # #

The meeting had gone pretty much as Sonny had expected. The Secret Service guards treated them as barely competent boobs, while making it quite clear that if anything went wrong it would be Metro Dade who would take the heat. On the other hand, the campaign manager for the Miami branch for electing James William, President had been very cooperative. Vital information pertaining to the intended visit had been supplied quickly and concisely. With it, Crockett and Tubbs could return to headquarters where they and the rest of the squad would devise a battle plan. For battle was exactly the way Sonny viewed these visitations by political dignitaries. It was a struggle that had been lost in Dallas, Memphis and Los Angeles. As much as he hated this assignment, Sonny was determined that Miami would not be added to that fateful list.

Preceding his partner through the door leading from the campaign headquarters to the busy street, Sonny caught a glimpse of a vaguely familiar face in a car pulling away from the curb. "Tory?"

The curiosity clearly visible on his face, Tubbs watched the car merge with the afternoon rush hour traffic. "Who's Tory?'

Sure the pretty young girl driving the convertible had heard his call, Sonny walked slowly to his car. "Tory was the sister of one of my buddies in Nam. Her name is really Victoria, but Blake called her Tory, so of course we did, too."

"Does she live in Miami?"

"No," Crockett amended, "at least the last time I talked to her parents she didn't."

Sliding behind the wheel of his car, Sonny didn't attempt to put the keys in the ignition as the memories both pleasant and unpleasant changed the busy Miami street into the treacherous jungles of Vietnam. He barely noticed his partner slip into the passenger seat as he explained, "Blake was from Sarasota, I met him in basic training. We were the oldest and the only two in our unit with college educations so we just kinda gravitated to each other. The funny thing about Blake is he'd spent six years in college and never got a degree. He changed his major three times in an effort to stay in school and out of the Army."

"What happened to him?"

"The same thing that happened to a lot of our guys, a Vietcong booby trap." said Sonny the pain and shock of his friend's death still reflected on his face. "We thought he was fortunate, at least he didn't suffer. There were times over there when you considered dying lucky."

"And Victoria? Tory?" Tubbs asked, his curiosity plainly aroused.

To the apparent surprise of his partner, Sonny smiled. "She was just a kid in high school, but she wrote Blake every day. Every letter was like an excerpt from her diary; what she was feeling, experiencing, dreaming. We all got letters from our mothers and girl friends that made us feel homesick. But, Tory's letters made us feel young. Quite a feat considering that for each day you were in country, you felt like you aged a year. She gave us back our youth."

"What do you think she's doing in Miami?"

A frown creasing his forehead, Sonny shook his head, "I wish I knew. She took her brother's death pretty hard, got mixed up with the wrong crowd for a while. Last time I saw her, she was moving to California with her parents."

# # # #

Business goes on as usual,  
Except that my brother is dead.  
He was twenty five,  
And very much alive,  
But the dreams have all been blasted from his head.  
In a far off land, with a gun in his hand,  
He died in a war he did not understand.  
Well business goes on as usual.*

Tory focused her eyes on the taillights of the car just ahead, resolutely ignoring the echo of her own name in a familiar raspy voice. How could he be there in the one place at the one time he shouldn't have been.

"Who was that man calling your name?"

Refusing to meet the eyes of her passenger, Tory hedged, "What man?"

"Do not play games with me, Victoria."

"I'm not, Frank, honest."

"Then tell me."

Hearing the threat in the lightly accented voice, Tory reluctantly admitted, "His name's Sonny Crockett, he was a friend of my brother's."

"And?"

Wondering how Frank could know she was trying to hide some¬thing, Tory defiantly snapped, "And he's a cop."

"A cop," said Frank happily, "coming out of James Williams' campaign headquarters."

Remembering the handsome young soldier who had visited her family often upon his return from Nam, Tory protested, "You can't use him, Frank."

"The information he would provide could be quite useful."

"You'll find another way to get it," said Tory desperately, "you always do."

"I already have."

# # # #

The stubble on his face more pronounced, Sonny rubbed a hand across an itchy chin. The strategy meeting had taken longer than anyone had expected, going well over into the next shift. With only a few minor details left to iron out, Castillo had adjourned the meeting until early the next morning. Far too early Crockett decided as he crossed the almost deserted foyer of the Metro Dade Police Headquarters. His head bowed with exhaustion, he waved absently to the offi¬cer on duty. "Goodnight, Mike."

"Hello, Sonny."

Surprised, Sonny looked up into a familiar face that had grown older and sadder than the last time he had seen it. "Hello, Tory."

"I'm sorry I didn't stop when you called earlier," shifting awkwardly, Tory tried to smile. "But I was late for an important meeting."

His instincts telling him the girl was lying, Sonny gently probed, "What's wrong, Tory?"

"I really need to talk to you Sonny. Is there somewhere we could go?" Tory asked glancing around the almost deserted lobby.

"How about upstairs at my desk?"

"No!" Hastily, Tory added, "I mean somewhere we could get something to eat. I haven't had dinner yet."

Ignoring the voice telling him to be cautious, Sonny reluctantly agreed "My car's outside."

# # # #

Idly wondering how his partner had skipped out ahead of him, Tubbs enjoyed the view as he followed Gina and Trudy out to the parking lot. Even exhaustion could not blind him to the physical merits of his colleagues.

Gina glanced back, accurately interpreting the slight smile on Tubbs face. "You are an officer of the law and are suppose to be above such things."

"Honey, the moon wouldn't be high enough to stop me from enjoy¬ing this view."

"Now that's something," said Trudy, feigning anger, "I'd expect to hear out of Crockett's mouth."

"I'm easily corrupted," Tubbs smiled lasciviously.

The concern clearly evident on her face, Gina pointed to the white Testarossa. "Speaking of your partner, what's his car still doing here?"

His own brow creased with worry, Tubbs checked the door on the driver's side only to find it locked. He'd seen the exhaustion on his partner's face during the meeting. Where could he have decided to go at such a late hour on foot? "This is very strange."

"I think you're both worrying about nothing," said Trudy confidently. "I'll check with Mike on the desk and see if he knows what happened to Sonny."

Slightly embarrassed that he hadn't suggested the possibility, Tubbs nodded agreement. He was Sonny's partner not his keeper. The fact that Crockett's car was still in the parking lot at a time when he had checked out, should not by itself cause him concern. Yet, it did and by the look on Gina's face he wasn't alone in his feeling.

Hearing the clatter of heels on the hard asphalt, Rico quickly glanced up into Trudy's now smiling face. "What'd you find out?" 

"Exactly what we should have suspected in the first place. Mike says Sonny left with a girl. A very pretty one at that."

Rico knew this news should have brought a sigh of relief and a smile, but, instead, he felt his unease increase. Ignoring the strained smile on Gina's face he asked, "Did Mike get a name?"

"He said it sounded like Lorie."

"Or Tory," said Tubbs his apprehension increasing.

Puzzled, Gina asked, "Who's Tory?"

"She was the sister of one of Crockett's buddies in Nam," explained Tubbs.

Sighing lightly Gina forced a smile "Then we were worrying for nothing just as Trudy suggested."

Tubbs absently scratched his face ignoring the irritation of the still relatively new beard. "Were we? Sonny said she got in¬volved with a pretty rough crowd after her brother's death."

"Rico, you of all people should know how shook up that kind of thing can make a person," Trudy pointed out. "I'm sure she's gotten over it by now. She probably just wanted to talk to an old friend."

"Maybe," said Rico unconvinced.

Stifling a yawn, Gina shook her head and took a deep breath, "Well, I for one am not letting Mr. James 'Sonny' Crockett find me draped across his car while he's out having a good time. Goodnight Rico."

As he watched the two women walk briskly down the parking lot, Tubbs crossed slowly to his own vehicle. What Trudy had said made sense. So, why was he still worried?"

# # # # 

Gently massaging the lump on the back of his head, Sonny disgustedly glanced around the small room that was his prison. It was almost embarrassing to remember how easily he'd been captured. Sliding down the wall farthest from the door, he muttered, "Well, Crockett, maybe in future you'll listen to your instincts, even if it is an old friend."

"I'm sorry, Sonny."

Raising his head too quickly, Sonny fought the dizziness clouding his eyes. Pushing back up to his feet, he swayed slightly as he defiantly addressed the young women standing in the open door. "What the hell is going on Tory?"

"More importantly what are you doing here, Victoria?" The anger and distrust were clearly evident in the soft tones. His accent more pronounced, Frank continued, "You were ordered to stay away from Mr. Crockett."

Her eyes downcast Tory nervously stuttered, "I'm sorry Frank, I wanted to see if he was all right. You hit him pretty hard."

"Now that you've seen your friend has a very hard head, don't you think you better finish your shopping? The stores will be opening soon and we still don't have everything we need."

Nodding a reluctant agreement, Tory glanced one last time at the man standing across the room. "Goodbye, Sonny."

His eyes never leaving those of his victim, Frank waited until the echo of receding footsteps faded. "Before you get any ideas, let me assure you escape is quite impossible."

"That's what the warden of Alcatraz thought too, pal."

Frank smiled complacently, "I shall not try to discourage you further. You shall find out the truth of what I say for yourself."

Silently cursing the dizziness that kept him leaning against the wall, Sonny growled, "What I'd really like to know is what the hell you want with me. If this is a kidnapping you might net all of $403. The sum total of my savings and checking accounts."

"We need information, Mr. Crockett, information which you will provide."

"Not in this lifetime."

"I did not know police officers thought themselves to be prophets."

# # # #

Little sound filtered through the heavy wooden door, but Tory didn't need to see or hear to know exactly what was happening inside that small room. In the years since her brother's death, she had participated or been witness to many of Frank's "interrogations."

She knew she should feel guilty for involving Sonny, but she couldn't. Their mission was far too important to indulge in such a useless emotion. Besides, she was certain that if he knew all the facts he would understand. He had been there when her brother had been murdered, and he'd seen the fear and despair of many other sense¬less killings in the months that followed.

That was one advantage she had over her brother. She knew when and where she was going to die, so she didn't fear death. To her it was not an enemy stalking her every move, but rather a means to an end. Her only regret was that she would not see the results of her sacrifice.

Frank would say she was being selfish again. Thinking of her own desires before those of the cause. She had worked hard to learn to subjugate her needs for those of the group, but every now and then she slipped back into her old selfish habits. She had to have faith, Frank never failed. He would see that neither her sacrifice nor Sonny's would be in vain.

Walking from the cavernous building, Tory barely noticed the bright sunlight or the cheerful singing of the birds as she crossed to her car. There were still a number of purchases to be made and very little time to make them. Frank would not need her assistance.

But, business goes on as usual.  
There's plenty to chose from the rack,  
And rumor goes that the latest thing in clothes,  
The latest thing in clothes will be black.*

# # # #

Tubbs quickly pulled a fish from the refrigerator and threw it up onto the deck of the boat to the hungry alligator, almost grateful the early morning sun shining in his face blocked his view of the teeth lined jaws. Deliberately averting his eyes, he searched for some kibbles and bits. Locating a bag only half full, he threw it up anyway hoping it would satisfy Elvis. Even after all these years, the alligator still made him nervous. When it was hungry it down right terrified him.

Wishing he could close his ears to the awful sounds of the meal being consumed above him, Tubbs carefully searched the deserted boat. It was evident that not only had Crockett not slept in his own bed, he hadn't even returned for a shower or a change of clothes. While this was not unusual in itself, it was out of character for Sonny to leave Elvis unattended. Normally, he would ask someone to feed the alligator if he even suspected he might not return to the boat. Yet, it was obvious by the animal's behavior that it had not eaten for quite some time.

His eyes scanning the empty room one last time, Tubbs thoughtfully climbed the stairs. Moving carefully around the oblivious alligator, he walked slowly back to his car. If the Testarossa was still where it had been left the night before, Rico knew what he'd have to do. Quaking slightly he prayed the car would be gone. While he liked and respected Lt. Castillo, he still found it difficult to initiate a conversation with his superior. Especially when he was asking the man to accept what his instincts told him, even though there were no facts to back them up. Sonny Crockett had been kidnapped.

# # # #

The noise of the squad room barely penetrated his cloud of concern as Rico hesitantly approached his superior's office. Knocking lightly he entered at the silent invitation. Knowing Castillo's distaste for superfluous conversation, he immediately explained his theory concerning Crockett's disappearance.

Glancing at the empty desk outside his office, Castillo, as usual, came to a quick decision. "Get Switek, Gina and Trudy in here."

Quickly, Tubbs crossed the room to do as he was bid. Now that he had set the wheels in motion, he wasn't sure which way those wheels would turn. But, knowing Castillo, they would not be moving slowly.

His eyes never leaving the papers on the desk in front of him, Castillo ordered, "Switek, I want you to contact James Williams' campaign manager. His entire venue must be changed, plane flight, hotel, speeches, etc."

"They're not going to be too happy about that."

"Ask them if they want a disgruntled candidate or a dead one," said Castillo disinterestedly.

Switek shook his head, "If I know my politicians that isn't much of a choice."

For the first time, Castillo's eyes rose. While Switek squirmed under the black gaze, the Lieutenant continued, "Gina, I want you to see if you can uncover more than just a first name on this Tory."

"Her brother's name was Blake," Tubbs quickly supplied. "Sonny said he was from Sarasota and that they went through basic together."

Her hand moving rapidly across the notebook as she took down the information, Gina nodded, "This should at least get us a last name."

"Unless they had different fathers," Switek countered.

Frowning, Gina snapped, "Sometimes, Stan your just a fountain of depressing input. A fountain I wish would dry up."

Ignoring his officers by play, Castillo continued, "Trudy check with the FBI, Interpol, you know the routine. If there are any known terrorists operating in the area, I want to know about it."

As the other three filed from the room, Tubbs approached the intimidating figure behind the desk. "What about me, Lieutenant?"

"Check your street sources, we may be entirely off base here. The threat could be to Burnett rather than Crockett."

# # # #

I dreamed a dream in time gone by,  
When hope was high  
And life worth living.  
I dreamed that love would never die.  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.  
Then I was young and unafraid,  
And dreams were made, and used,  
And wasted.  
There was no ransom to be paid.  
No song unsung,  
No wine untasted.**

 

Sonny gingerly touched his right cheek feeling the swell as his fingers moved gently across it. Judging from past experience one hell of a black eye was developing. Shifting slightly on the hard cement floor he flinched, it was a fair assumption his battered ribcage was more than just bruised.

Things had become a little bleary towards the end of his first 'interrogation', but Sonny did remember with great satisfaction Frank's frustration at his continued silence. It was a mystery even to him, how he had kept quiet or even why. If he knew Castillo, all the data Frank wanted had been changed hours ago. 

The battle between he and his tormentor had become one of pride. He had held out against the abuse simply because he could not bear to see the triumph on Frank's face if he had broken.

"Sonny, are you still there?"

At first, Crockett thought he could ignore the low call. The mental pain of the betrayal almost hurt worse than the physical pain he had been forced to endure. But, the memory of a heartbroken young teenager was too strong. "I'm here Tory."

The door opened slowly stopping suddenly when the hinges began to squeak. Glancing around one last time, Tory slipped through the narrow opening. With the same caution she had shown opening the door, she closed it.

Sonny wasn't surprised to see tears in the bright blue eyes as the girl turned her gaze on his battered figure. "Your friend cer¬tainly knows his job, Tory."

"I'm so sorry, Sonny, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Bullshit! You can't be that naive anymore."

Her steps hesitant, Tory crossed the small room. Sitting on the cold floor near Crockett, she resolutely kept her eyes focused on his bare feet, about the only part of him that wasn't black and blue. "Alright, I knew, but I only agreed to it because what we're doing is so important."

"And my life's not?"

"No, neither is mine."

Shocked, Sonny studied the serene face. What could have happened in the many years since her brother's death to make her feel life was so insignificant? "What do you mean?"

"Didn't Frank tell you what we're planning to do?"

"Not in so many words. I got the impression that you intend to assassinate James Williams." 

Her eyes meeting Crockett's for the first time, Tory shook her head. "Nothing so simple, assassination will only deify the man; look at Lincoln, King and the Kennedy brothers."

"You've got it all wrong, Tory," said Sonny gently. "It's what they exemplified while they lived that people revere."

"Frank says it's only important that you die for what you believe in. The cause is the important thing, not the people."

Almost afraid to hear the answer, Sonny hesitantly asked, "And what cause is worth our lives?"

"The destruction of the American government."

Crockett had expected Tory to denounce Williams as a right wing liberal or a communist. He had not expected anything quite so grandiose. "Williams is only a presidential candidate for god's sake. What could you do to him that would destroy the government?"

"He kills me, then he kills himself. Murder, suicide, we've planted enough evidence in my apartment to make people believe I'm his lover. People won't know who to trust if a man who might have become their president can do something so heinous. It'll throw the whole system into turmoil."

"Oh, Tory," Sonny sadly sighed, "the only people it will really affect is your family and Williams."

The excitement in her eyes turning to anger, Tory cried, "You're wrong. Frank says it will help destroy the government."

Realizing he could not hope to reverse Frank's indoctrination in the short time he had, Sonny asked, "Why do you want to de¬stroy the very thing Blake died to preserve?"

"It killed him."

"War killed Blake."

"A war," Tory snapped, "instigated by governments."

"And governments are run by people." Pausing, Sonny put a finger under Tory's chin gently moving her head until her eyes met his own. "Do you want to destroy humanity? That would make Blake's death totally meaningless." 

"It was totally meaningless."

"If Blake had felt that way he never would have gone to Nam."

"He stayed in college for six years to keep from going."

"Blake wasn't stupid," said Sonny smiling slightly in fond remembrance. "He didn't want to go, but he didn't go to Canada either when he got his draft notice. That should tell you something."

For the first time, Tory's face showed that Crockett's words were making headway. Quickly, Sonny pressed his advantage. "Hell, the system is far from perfect, but if you destroy it what will you replace it with? No matter what kind of government you choose it's still going to be run by people."

"Why does there even have to be a government? Why can't people run their own lives?"

"Because people aren't perfect either. Without government there are no laws and without laws you could kill or steal without fear of reprisal."

"I'm impressed Mr. Crockett."

Startled, Sonny glanced up into the malevolent gaze of his tormentor, damning the man's timing. Just when it appeared he was finally convincing Tory that Frank's plan was considerably flawed. What had happened to the door's squeak? Had he been so intent on convincing Tory that her life had meaning he simply hadn't heard it?

His mid eastern accent almost making the words unintelligible, Frank continued, "You are not only a prophet but also a philosopher."

"Sometimes we have to be babysitters and ass wipers too," snarled Crockett.

Rising to her feet, Tory hesitantly crossed to Frank's side. "You're not going to hurt Sonny anymore are you Frank?"

"He hasn't told me what I need to know, Victoria."

"We can do without it, you were ready too before we ran into Sonny."

"But," said Frank unmoved by the young woman's plea, "we'll have a greater chance of success with it."

Suddenly tired of the arguing, Sonny sighed, "Hell, if I know my Lieutenant, everything's been changed anyway."

"So why don't you cooperate?"

Burying the pain of his bruised mouth and swollen cheek, Sonny forced a smile, "Because I don't want to, pal."

But the tigers come at night,  
With their voices soft as thunder.  
As they tear your hope apart.  
As they turn your dream to shame.**

####

Though he was alone as he crossed the little league baseball field, Rico could hear Crockett's familiar laughter ripple through his mind as his eyes fell on the tall but slight figure of Izzy Moreno. He and his partner had seen Izzy dressed in many original ways, but this was the first time the Latino had appeared in a bright pink flamingo costume. The thick dark framed glasses gave the bird the appearance of two black eyes. It was a view Sonny would have thoroughly enjoyed.

Sighting Rico moving across the dusty lot, Izzy called, "Mi amigo, I see my fame has already spread to the forces fighting evil and injustice in our fair city."

A hand quickly covering a mouth he could no longer con¬trol, Tubbs mumbled, "What are you up to now, Izzy?"

"I am up to nothing." Preening himself, Moreno snapped, "Choo have heard of the San Diego Chicken. I yam the Florida Flamingo."

Tubbs bit his lip and looked quickly away from his 'unusual' companion. Noticing the little leaguers gathering for a game, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Making my fame," said Izzy confidently. "When the major league teams see how the people flock to see me, they will be beating down my door with beeg money offers to appear in their cities."

Using a non existent itch on his nose as an excuse, Tubbs once again raised his hand to cover his mouth. Izzy was far from the most intelligent con man Rico had ever met, but he was definitely the most original.

"Excuse me, the crowd has arrived it's time I started my act."

Glancing around, Tubbs saw three young mothers sitting in the cool shade of a nearby tree. "Izzy wait!" The humor of the situation suddenly disappearing, he asked, "Have you heard anything on the streets pertaining to Crockett or Burnett?" 

"Hey, mang, do I look like the information bureau?"

"Izzy, this is important."

His full attention focused on the officer, Izzy shook his head. "I haven't seen or heard anything about him for a couple months."

Knowing Izzy had been his best hope, Tubbs urged, "If you do hear anything, even if it's just a rumor, will you contact me?"

"You got it, mang."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Rico slowly walked back to his car. Not since his first weeks on the Miami Police force had the city felt so alien to him. The shadow of the man who had taught him her streets and her people was walking beside him. But a shadow wasn't enough.

# # # #

"Lieutenant, I think I've got something solid," Calabrese excitedly entered her superiors' office.

Understanding his officer's enthusiasm, Castillo uncharacteristically overlooked Gina's unannounced entrance. Silently, he waited for her report knowing anything he might say would be superfluous.

"Tory, is Victoria Cummings, born and raised in Sarasota, she and her parents moved to California in 1974. While she was in Florida, she was associated with an anti war group. But, when she moved to California she moved into the big time by joining Archie."

"A group dedicated to overthrowing governments," stated Castil¬lo succinctly.

Gina nodded, "It doesn't seem to matter what kind of government it is, democratic, communist, socialist, dictatorship, they're not picky."

"And," added Trudy standing in the open doorway, "according to Interpol one of their head honchos, Frank Depalma, is reputed to be in the Miami area."

Castillo's stern face never changed expression as his mind quickly reviewed the facts. Archies were nothing more than anarchists, except they were particularly dedicated to their cause. For them violence and death was something to attain rather than avoid. When they appeared, someone usually died.

"After I received confirmation on Tory's real name," Gina continued oblivious to the thoughtful expression on her superior's face, "I cross checked with the telephone company and the real estate tax records. ATT has a Vicki Cummings living at 1504 32nd Ave., Apt. 5. The tax records had nothing under a Victoria Cummings, but," Gina paused and glanced quickly at her partner before continuing, "There was a house, out near Homestead registered in the name of Blake Cummings."

One hand already reaching for the phone, Castillo ordered, "Have Switek get uniform back up and check out that 32 nd Ave. apartment. I'll call Tubbs and have him meet us at the Homestead address."

# # # #

Rico anxiously studied the dilapidated old house. This was the address Castillo had given him, but from where he stood, it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Weeds grew wildly around the one story house and the large garage barely visible behind him.

Glancing at his watch, he quickly walked back up to the road where he had left his car. He knew looks could be deceiving. The place might not be deserted and if he went in without back up, Castillo would kill him, if whoever might be inside hadn't done so already.

It was hard waiting, wondering if even these few minutes could be costing his partner his life. As the sound of distant engines reached his ears, Tubbs took a deep breath, mentally gearing himself for what the future might reveal. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with only a shadow beside him.

Before the car had reached a full stop, Castillo had his door open. In a voice that was strong but muted, he directed the uniformed back up into position.

Even with his concern, Rico couldn't help but marvel at the man's innate ability. Within seconds he had assessed the situation and deployed his men.

Drawing his gun, Rico quickly followed his Lieutenant down the overgrown lane to the front of the house while Gina and Trudy slipped to the back. Flatting against the weathered planks, he placed his ear near the door. Holding his breath, he listened for any sound that would warn him their approach had been observed.

Gently releasing his breath, he shook his head, silently tell¬ing Castillo there was no sound. At a nod from the man beside him, he slowly opened the screen door. Grateful the hinges didn't squeak, he held it open with his foot while carefully turning the knob of the inner door.

As the sound of screams split the air, Tubbs threw caution aside and flung open the door, tucking expertly as he rolled through the opening. Knowing Castillo would back him up, he moved quickly through the house to the back door.

Leveling his gun at the wildly struggling figure in Gina and Trudy's arms, he shouted, "Freeze, Miami Vice."

Even with her hair across her face and her clothes askew, Tubbs could tell the suddenly calm figure was that of the girl he had fleetingly seen in a car the day before. His mouth dry, Rico found it impossible to ask the one question controlling his thoughts.

As Castillo silently joined the group, his sudden appearance slightly unnerved his already tense detectives. "There's no one else inside."

Snapping her handcuffs on their captive, Trudy demanded, "Where's Sonny, Tory?"

"Don't call me that," snapped Tory shaking the hair out of her face. "My name's Victoria, no one calls me Tory."

Rico shook his head, fear and anger giving him voice. "That's not true. Sonny calls you Tory. Do you want him to die like your brother? Or is he already dead? Did you kill Sonny, Tory?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The mention of her brother obviously affecting her deeply, Tory involuntarily glanced at the dilapidated garage nearby.

It was the only sign Tubbs needed. Certain Castillo would be beside him, he moved quickly across the overgrown field. Realizing any hope of surprise had long since disappeared, he didn't hesi¬tate as he threw the garage door open.

When no shots greeted their sudden appearance, Tubbs and Castillo cautiously slipped inside. Their eyes scanned the cluttered garage until they rested on a small, enclosed room at the back. His gun and eyes trained on the door, Castillo nodded at Tubbs.

Silently, Rico moved across the open space. As he reached his destination, he trained his own gun on the door and waited for Castil¬lo to join him.

Rico was shocked when a familiar raspy voice came clearly through the closed door.

"Hey, guys, join the party."

As he threw the door open, Rico's eyes were immediately drawn to the battered figure of his partner. His hands handcuffed behind his back, Sonny was held upright in the arms of a man six inches taller and at least thirty pounds heavier. Taped to Sonny's chest was a grenade. A string tied to the pin snaked up across his partner's shoulder to loop around Frank DePalma's neck.

Forcing a smile, Sonny said, "Lieutenant, Rico, this is what you call an explosive situation."

"We kill you," said Castillo to the terrorist, "and your fall kills Detective Crockett."

"And, anyone else who might be in range of this little beauty," said Frank nonchalantly.

As usual, Castillo's face and voice did not reveal his feel¬ings. "What do you want?"

"Nothing difficult: a plane with a full tank of gas," smirked Frank. "I won't even ask for money since I doubt your government would pay ransom for a cop."

"Thanks a lot, pal," grumbled Sonny.

Castillo ignored Sonny's interruption, "And what do we get?"

"Why your detective in one piece, of course."

Though his body was battered, it was obvious Sonny's spirit was as strong as ever. "Tell us another fairy tale, Mother Goose."

"The decision is your's Lieutenant. I have nothing to lose." It was apparent by the thickening of his accent, DePalma's patience was slipping.

"Except your life."

"A life is inconsequential. What you do in that life is all that is important. If I am able to destroy even one of the opposition, my life has served a purpose."

Finding his abused muscles were beginning to cramp, Sonny nervously snapped, "Your life may be inconsequential, but mine is pretty damn important to me, pal."

"Then convince your lieutenant to do as I ask."

"I can't do that," Sonny cautiously shook his head. "I won't be responsible for putting a maniac like you back on the street."

Sonny's eyes met those of his superior. He knew, just as Castillo knew DePalma could not leave this room in control. More, many more than just the four of them could die if he did.

Glancing across into the dark, concerned eyes of his partner, Sonny saw Rico also realized their death certificates had been signed by the mad man holding his partner. Though the face showed no reaction, the eyes told Sonny there was only one option they could endorse and it wasn't Frank's.

"This is a helluva way to go." Without warning, Sonny threw himself toward his partner. As he did so, he felt the pin slide uselessly across his shoulder. Ignoring the pain as he hit the ground, he quickly rolled over giving Tubbs easy access to the grenade. Silently, he prayed, "You have ten seconds Rico, just ten seconds." 

Sonny was surprised to discover he didn't feel anything. If he cared for his life as much as he'd told DePalma he did and that life looked to be almost over, shouldn't he at least feel fear?. As time continued to tick by and Rico frantically tore at the tape around the lever of the grenade, Sonny realized the ten seconds was long past and he was still alive. "It's a dud!" he gasped in amazement.

Taking no chances, Rico continued to tear at the tape. Finally breaking through, he firmly grasped the deadly object, sighing with relief as he replaced the pin Castillo handed him.

"A dud," Sonny breathlessly repeated. "What are the odds of that happening?"

His gun trained on the defiant terrorist, Castillo calmly stated, "About . . ."

"Never mind," Sonny quickly interrupted. "I don't think I want to see what numbers my life can be broken down into."

Gina's voice echoed slightly in the small room. "Lieutenant, did you find Sonny?"

Raising his own voice so it could be heard outside, Castillo affirmed, "We did and though battered, he is unbowed."

"How do you know I didn't talk?" asked a surprised Sonny noting the small smile on his superior's face.

"You're still alive. He wouldn't have needed you any longer if you'd talked."

"Good point."

With Rico's help, Sonny limped painfully across the garage floor. Stepping outside, he blinked rapidly as the late afternoon sun flashed in his eyes. He knew he should have waited for the ambulance he instinctively knew had been called, but the open door had beckoned. Technically, the room that had been his prison was a prison no longer, but, it still felt like one.

As he and Tubbs followed Castillo and his prisoner into the balmy Florida afternoon, Sonny took a deep breath of the fresh warm air. He had only lost his freedom for one day, but it was one day too long.

Leaning heavily against his friend, Sonny's eyes rested on the familiar figure sandwiched between Gina and Trudy. He could no longer associate the letters of the naive young teenager he had come to know in Vietnam with the hardened woman facing him.

"I'm sorry, Sonny."

"But, given the chance you'd do it again," said Sonny with absolute certainty.

"Yes, I have to."

Honestly curious, Sonny asked, "Why?"

"Because of Blake, he's always there beside me. I have to show him my love somehow. More was lost in that war than lives."

As he sadly watched Tory being led away, Sonny muttered, "It was a helluva a war, Rico. A war that never seems to end."

"The war ended Sonny even if some of the battles haven't," said Tubbs encouragingly, "and even those will end one day."

"I wish I could be so sure,"Sonny wistfully whispered.

I had a dream my life would be,  
So different from this hell I'm living.  
So different now from what it seemed.  
Now life has killed,  
The dream I dreamed.**

 

*Business Goes On As Usual by Fred Hellerman & Fran Minkoff  
**Les Miserables, Music by Claude Michel Schonberg, Lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer.


End file.
